Drama Cruise
Drama Cruise is the third season of the Total Drama Roleplay. Overview The Drama Cruise features twenty-one brand new contestants on a magnificent yacht called the Drama Cruise. They'll sail around the world, competing in challenges, and one contestant will be eliminated every week. Three teams will be formed; which will come out on top each week? Eventually, the teams will be merged and it'll be every man and woman for themselves; in the end, only one contestant will remain and win it all. Join Alexander, Alisha, Angie, Avril, Bruno, Ethan, Fuyuhiko, Gundham, Himiko, Jackson, Kayla, Kurt, Minnie, Miu, Peko, Rose, Tharja, Tiana, and Trixie as they battle it out for the grand prize of $1,000,000! Watch as friendships develop, rivalries are formed, ill-advised romances are created, and betrayals come afoot! Stay tuned for the all the shocks, twists, turns and backstabbing...only on, The Drama Cruise! Teams Savage Sharks: Alisha, Miu, Minnie, Tiana, Bruno, Tharja Whopping Whales: Kurt, Kayla, Fuyuhiko, Gundham, Ethan, Peko, Avril Electric Eels: Angie, Himiko, Rose, Jackson, Alexander, Trixie Remaining: Avril (Wii), Bruno (Mint), Trixie (RBW) Characters ---- Elimination ---- Key WIN: Was on the winning team or won individual immunity. WIN:: Won for their team. IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. WIN/LOW: Received the final marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony but won the challenge. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LEFT/OUT: Voted out in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Drama Cruise. Opening sequence "Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see." *Alisha, Bruno, and Miu twerk. Kurt fawns over Miu, who then chases him down. Tiana spills tea on Bruno, who runs from Tiana. Alisha twerks on Peko's face, who turns away to block Fuyuhiko's eyes. (Hoes Alliance, Kurt/Miu, Bruno/Tiana, Alisha/Peko, Peko/Fuyuhiko, Stripped Shipless) "I wanna be famous" *Fuyuhiko moves Peko's hand, and watches Alisha. (Fuyuhiko/Peko, Alisha/Fuyuhiko) "I wanna live close to the sun, go pack your bags cause the party's on." *Kayla and Trixie fight on the top deck of the Drama Cruise, and fall into the hot tub. (Kayla/Trixie, Tricksie) "Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day." *Kayla and Trixie fall into the hot tub with Jackson, Minnie, Gundham, and Avril. She throws Kayla out, and the others smile at Trixie (except for Gundham). (Everyone and Trixie, Angie Fever) "Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na, na na. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." *Tharja and Himiko have a magic fight, but end up throwing smoothies at each other. The smoothies end up covering Rose and Alexander. Rose sighs, and Alexander gets ready to swear, but the camera pans. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" *Angie prays, while Trixie looks at her, disgusted. (Angie pre-Angie Fever, Angie/Trixie) *whistling* *Alisha and Topher nearly kiss, but Tiana gets in between with a cup of tea. (Alipher, Bahamarama) See also Category:Roleplays Category:Total Drama Roleplay